The present invention relates to an animal leash and in particular to a dog leash having a pair of rings and a connector at each end thereof.
The prior art animal leash includes an elongate middle section, a handle section at one end thereof, and a snap-on connector at the other end thereof.
The problem with the prior art animal leash is that it is not possible to loop the handle section around a fixed standing member such as a tree.
Another problem with the prior art animal leash is that it is not possible to connect the animal to the snap-on connector if the animal is not wearing a collar with a ring.